Love Goes On
by Mayla
Summary: Another girl enters the poets life, when they find love her past tries to drive them apart.
1. Saratina

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Baz does, *sniff* that means I don't own Christian *sniff*. Oh well, I do own Saratina.  
  
The girl ran through the streets. She was wearing only a short black ripped dress. Her short red hair flew behind her. She had to get away from him, the 'blond devil' as she called him. Her blue eyes were open, but her head was down, she didn't care where she went. So she didn't see the man she ran into.  
  
She looked up to see clear blue eyes both kind and surprised. "I'm sorry." She looked around for any sign of the 'blond devil' or his manservant. "Um, can you hide me?" She asked looking into the eyes. The young man nodded and led her to an apartment. "Thank you."  
  
When they got there he suggested she clean up, so she went into the wash room to clean up. Mean while the young man sat on the bed and thought about his mysterious guest. 'Why is she familiar, that red hair, lips, blue eyes and pale skin? Who is she?' His thoughts were interrupted when she came out in his bathrobe wringing her hair out with a towel humming 'Your Song'.  
  
Then she stopped at the window and looked to the Moulin Rouge, she whispered. "I'll love you till the end of time, sister." She turned quickly to Christian, "Can I stay for the night." He could tell she was scared, but of what, so he nodded, she sighed.  
  
"Oh by the way, I'm Christian. I used to be a writer."  
  
"I'm Saratina, call me Sara."  
  
"I like that name." He said. He liked this girl. She was much like Satine. 'That's why she's familiar. She looks like Satine.'  
  
"Thank you. The reason I want to stay is because," Sara took a breath. "I don't want him to find me." She shuddered at the thought of the 'blond devil'. All the times he beat and raped her. Sure she was twenty, but still. She was his 'plaything'. Then her worst fear came true. She heard his drunken voice; she ran to Christian and hugged him. He willingly hugged her because he heard it to, it was the Duke.  
  
"GET OUT HERE SARATINA! YOU ARE MY PROPERTY! BE GLAD I TOOK YOU IN! COME AND BE THE SPARKILING DIMOND YOU ARE! IT'S YOUR JOB!!!!"  
  
Christian felt her tense up. She was like Satine, frail yet not frail. "I won't let him get you. Come what may." He heard the Duke leave. She looked into his eyes.  
  
"You know that song. He told me about it. I have heard it sung at the night of 'Spectacular Spectacular'. I love it; it reminds me of my relationship with Satine." She noticed Christian's confusion. "She is, was, my sister."  
  
I never knew." He was speechless. "Tell me every thing." They sat on the bed.  
  
"When I was ten, our mother died, Father had left when I was two, so Satine said she would find a job and left. I was kicked into the street. I sang for money and was found by the Duke. He took me in when I was fourteen. I was his entertainer and 'plaything'. I was outside waiting for him the night they met, and the night of the play. After Satine died and he found out, he started to rape me. It's been 6 years since he took me in, so I ran away." She sighed, she told her tale, and she was safe. By now Christian was hugging her; he wanted to keep her in his arms, safe. He realized he had feelings for her. She was special.  
  
They talked for an hour finally he looked into her eyes. "Have you ever been in love?" He knew it was an unusual question, but he had to know.  
  
"Until now, never. The Duke forbade it." She looked at the window suddenly. "Christian, did you hear something?" He shook his head. Her face paled, slowly she walked towards it. She screamed as the figure swore about missing, and then ran. Leaving the bullet enter her left shoulder. Everything went in slow motion, her screams of pain, the footsteps below and Christian's voice. Finally every thing was black.  
  
"Sara, Sara? SARA!" He couldn't believe it. She had walked to the window, screamed, and then fainted. Blood was pouring from her shoulder. "Wake up, Satie!" He screamed at the hole. "Get the doctor." He heard running and a door shut. An hour later both showed up. Christian was a wreck. His eyes were red; he held a cloth to Sara's shoulder, which was still both unconscious and bleeding. 


	2. Feelings

Sarah opened her eyes. Christian was the only thing that came to her mind. Where was he?  
  
"Sarah!" She turned her eyes. There he was. His eyes were red. "Are you okay?" She nodded, but tensed at the pain.  
  
"I so sorry. I should leave before your shot next time. I love you too much." She was about to get up when Christian put a hand on her shoulder. She looked into his eyes. "Don't, I am evil. The last man I knew was just a friend. The Duke killed him. It hurt; it will hurt more if it's someone I love." She cried, for her self, Chris, and the pain.  
  
"I don't care. You are all I love. I will get the Duke, we have each other so don't leave me." He kissed away her tears. Together in union they sang.  
  
You are my sunshine, my only sunshine.  
  
You make me happy, when skies are grey.  
  
You never know dear, how much I love you.  
  
Please don't take my sunshine away.  
  
"I love you." She whispered kissing him glad she could love.  
  
  
  
Three days later, Sarah stood at the window of the room she was now sharing with Christian; she hoped that he would be back soon. He had gone to the store to get the first published version of his book. She was nervous, since that night she didn't like to be alone. Even in the streets she had the other girls there to stand by her. Looking into the sky she started to sing.  
  
I made a promise to myself  
  
Locked it way deep down inside  
  
Told my heart we'd wait it out  
  
Swore we'd never compromise  
  
Oh I'd rather be alone  
  
Like I am tonight  
  
I'd settle for the kind of love  
  
That fades before the morning light  
  
Silence staring me in the face  
  
And I finally heard its voice  
  
Seemed to softly say  
  
That in love you have no choice  
  
Today I got the answer  
  
And there's a world of truth behind it  
  
Love is out there waiting somewhere  
  
You just have to go and find it  
  
I believe in love, I believe in love  
  
Love that's real, love that's strong  
  
Love that lives on and on  
  
Yes I believe in love  
  
Christian who had entered a while ago began to sing along.  
  
I believe in love, I believe in love  
  
Love that's real, love that's strong  
  
Love that lives on and on  
  
Yes I believe in love  
  
Saratina looked at her lover and sang the last line by herself.  
  
Yes I believe in love  
  
"That's beautiful," Was all he could say. "And you're beautiful too."  
  
She sighed inside, her shoulder was bandaged, but she'd have a scar. That's what the doctor said. She was afraid that Christian wouldn't find her pretty or love her any more. 'It's what's inside that count, right?' She thought to herself, yet she still had doubt. 'If he knew my past. That I sold my self on the street.'  
  
"I know you are, but what am I?" She whispered kissing him.  
  
  
  
  
  
'You Are My Sunshine' is by (don't know, but it isn't mine.)  
  
'I Believe in Love' is by DIXIE CHICKS 


End file.
